User talk:Abelard Oasis
categories for Armorsets and Equipment Hello and welcome! Thanks for your contributions with the armorsets and equipment, but i changed some for your edits to make sure the article are in the right categories. *Armorsets should be atleast in the Category:Armor Sets and Category:Tier X Armor Sets. *Equipment should use either or an overview of them can be found here **The reason for this kind of linking to the subclass Equipment cateogies is to differentiate between Equipment, Spells and so on for a subclass If you have more questions about it please let me know -- 20:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the information :I will try to complete this entire Quest line with all armor. That is the hope at least. :This was my first attempt at this. It is kind of addicting. :) :Abelard_Oasis ::Your welcome and nice to see that you are addic... erm, enjoing the fun adding =) ::-- 22:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Cloud Mount Timeline Hello! We don't add Quests, nameds, items and so on to a additional category of a timeline. I will use my bot to remove those categories from the articles and i will delete the categories of the Category:Cloud Mount Timeline afterwards. If you are in the opinion that we should do such categories for all timelines please start a forum Topic about it so we can discuss it.-- 21:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Icon Images I noticed this problem when I went to add a new chest icon, Chest Icon 66 (Fabled).png. You hadn't classified the icon you uploaded correctly, and it wasn't listed on the Chest Icons page. I fixed it, but in the future, add this to the summary area when you upload an icon Category:Chest Icons, where of course you would change the category to reflect the correct one for the icon image. You don't need to choose a category from the dropdown box, either. Thanks :) AndonSage 14:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks Abelard Oasis 00:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :i just would like to remind you to what AndonSage asked about the licensing and categories of icons. please dont forget to use them either in the summary when uploading, or add them after you have uploaded them. thanks --Vraeth 11:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe I have it down and this should no longer be an issue. Let me know if there is anything else I can do better. Abelard Oasis 15:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Change to icon Please don't change a page's icon when you don't know what it should look like. I had the correct icon in place for Jeweled Necklace of the Librarian, even if I hadn't gotten to uploading it yet. I sometimes have many images to work on, and don't always get something uploaded the same day. So the icon was correct, even if it showed as a red link. Thanks. AndonSage 16:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :first, please leave comments on your talk page unless you plan to move them to an archive. :second, while it was indeed unwise to change the non-existing icon to an existing but wrong one, it was also unwise to add a non-existing icon to a page. if you dont upload the icon immediatly, i think you shouldnt add the icon name to the article either. you can fill in the icon name later, once you actually uploaded the image --Vraeth 16:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::First, if I put the comment on my talk page, then Abelard Oasis might not see it, and he's the person I was talking to. ::Second, many times I add in pages while playing the game, and upload the images later when I'm done for the day. If I put in the correct name, then I know what to name the icon, without having to search again. Whether it's a red link, or a wrong icon, at least the red link is the correct name. If the icon is totally new, then I don't put an icon name in, as someone else could upload icons in the mean time, so the new icon number might not be the same later in the day. AndonSage 21:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::well sorry, i wasnt clear, it was directed to abelard, since he simply removed your post shortly after you made it --Vraeth 21:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I apologize. I was trying to help when I saw a dead(red) link. I will leave your(AndonSage) items alone. Abelard Oasis 03:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I may have come across a bit harsh in my message. I had a very bad day, and it wasn't your fault. I just wanted you to know why I had the red link for the icon, and wasn't yelling at you :) AndonSage 06:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Need admin help for File:Axe Icon 21 (Fabled).png Can I get a Admin to correct the name of this axe icon File:Axe Icon 21 (Fabled).png ? I somehow overlooked that there was a Legendary that was Axe Icon 21 and didn't match? Thanks Abelard Oasis 03:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I moved File:Axe Icon 21 (Fabled).png to File:Axe Icon 22 (Fabled).png and corrected the use of it at Dragon's Temper (Fabled). :For rename requests please place on top of the article and someone will move it. :-- 09:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::-- Thanks Abelard Oasis 13:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC)